


Art for Poseidon's Champion

by Shuufleur



Series: Big Bang Art [10]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Art for Poseidon's Champion by guineamania for the Small Fandom Bang Round 7.





	Art for Poseidon's Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poseidon's Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375643) by [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania). 



> Second set of art for the Small Fandoms Bang.   
> It has been pleasure to create art for guineamania again!
> 
> Summary: Jason believed that after defeating Pasiphae and saving Atlantis he would be allowed to live his life without the interference of the gods. That didn't happen. Taken in broad daylight from his wife and child, Jason has to fight to survive in a crumbling city while Pythagoras and Hercules mount a rescue attempt with some new friends.

**Cover**

 

**Divider**

 

**A thingie I did but don't know what it is**


End file.
